narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Osoi
. Personality: Osoi is pretty laid back, easy going, and nonchalant for the most part, he is calm and while he isn't exactly reserved with his emotions, he doesn't keep them on his sleeve either. He is respectful to those that show him respect, even in battle, he will address his opponents as -San. He also holds a high respect for those who work to get where they are, instead of being contempt with having things handed to them. Osoi has a tendancy to use the word "Chill" or some variant of it, in sentences, as his name litterally means "Slow" or "Not fast" While he is laid back, he is by no means lazy, and is just as, if not more determined than any other ninja to better himself. He likes children, seeing a sort of innocence in them he wished he could have retained. He also has a like for animals and as far as it has been seen, the feeling has been mutual so far, with most animals warming up to him as easily as he does them. He tends to not get mad, but when he does get truly angry, he gives off an almost tangible aura of killing intent. Background: Osoi was originally from Kunogakure, having been born and raised there, throughout most of his Genin years. This year, the Chunin exams were to take place in Konoha. He at the time was about 9. He set out some months ahead of time, so he could get to Konoha in time for the Chunin exams. When he finally reached the Land of Fire, and more specifically Konoha, he was about two months ahead of schedule. After talking to the current Hokage at the time, he was allowed to stay in a vacant complex, and was allowed limited exploration privileges during his stay. Upon entering the Chunin exams, his team had arrived and he passed all three stages. When the Chunin exams were finished, and it was time for the kumo-nin to leave, Osoi opted to stay, as he had gotten used to the serene, forest-filled landscape of Konoha. He found most of the people to be enjoyable, and as opposed the the Hidden Cloud, where it was foggy and so high up, this place was so filled with life and nature, and peaceful. He sent his application for village transfer to the Raikage, and asked the Hokage for permanent residency. Once he took up residency, the Leaf had ANBU'' ''Black Ops trailing him, to make sure he wasn't selling secrets to Kumogakure, and always put him on a team with the most trusted of Konoha-nin whenever he went out for a mission. This occurred throughout the first year of his life in Konoha. Once they saw he had no ill will, he was allowed to apply for Jounin, and be by himself. He trained his hardest to work at his Kekkei Genkai and natural affinities. He worked as a Jounin of the Leaf and completed only S-Rank missions throughout his Jounin career. He became a Jounin at 13, exactly five months after his Chunin promotion and through his years, he was considered for ANBU promotion, and was picked by the Hokage when he requested the position. He was code-named Leopard, and his mask had red spots similar to a leopards. He was an ANBU member for 2 years, before giving it up and taking the position of a Jounin once more, as the ANBU lifestyle was just too stressful and serious for his personality. Appearance: Osoi is a dark skinned ninja, standing tall, with rugged, slightly spiky hair, which he wears in a short ponytail. He has bright amber eyes, and silver hair, eyebrows, and eyelashes. He wears a black sleeveless v-neck shirt, and his arms are wrapped, from the first knuckle to the very end of his forearms. He has an athletic build, with well formed, lean, muscle tone. His pants are black, and he wears the standard shinobi sandals. He also wears a navy blue sash on his waist. He wears a mask to cover the lower half of his face, this including his nose, mouth, chin, lower cheek, chin, and neck. and he wear's his Hitai-ate on his forehead. His shuriken pouch is on his right thigh. On his lower right abdomen, close to his hip, he has his ANBU tattoo. In his younger years, he wore a navy blue short sleeved shirt, over a long sleeve mesh, with only his right hand and wrist bandaged up. He wore his hair out of it's ponytail, causing him to have to brush it out of his eyes quite often when it got wet, as when dry, it's natural spikiness kept it naturally upright and outstanding. Abilities: Kekkei Genkai: Osoi has had time and resources, being teachers of the Leaf to learn to handle and master his Kekkei Genkai. As Storm Release was a rare Kekkei Genkai to appear in Konoha, it was particularly hard to find someone to help him hone his skills. He spent most of his time with lightning and water release users to at least start off, and then, with time and practice, he began to adapt and fully master his skill to the best of his ability. His Storm Release: Imperial Thunder Palm is his most used jutsu from his Storm Release Arsenal, as well as the Storm Release: Laser Circus technique. Nintajitsu: Because he came from Kumogakure, Osoi is very skilled in the use of Nintaijutsu, like most other Kumo-nin. Natural Affinities: Osoi also honed his two natural affinities, creating some new techniques and using them and others to his fullest ability. One that he is known to use when he needs to is the Lightning Armour Kenjutsu: Osoi is also extremely proficient, in the use of swords, though he prefers his own personalized ninjato to any other blade, but that will not stop him from wielding them with advanced proficiency.